Breakfast and Roses
by Catherine45
Summary: A drabble I posted on tumblr for the theme: The Road Ahead. Contestshipping. One-shot. It's basically a sneak peek in their future life. And it's July 10th so happy contestshipping day!


**Breakfast and Roses**

She hissed under her breath before rubbing her eyes when she felt the sunlight peeking through the window.

She turned around to the other side, trying to sleep again but something felt wrong. She opened an eye to look what was wrong and she saw that the other side of bed was empty.

"Where's Drew?" she mumbled in her sleep to herself.

The shower wasn't running which meant he was not in the room. She sat up and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

 _9:30 am_

"What? Why didn't he wake me up?" She panicked internally, as she threw the sheets away.

She reached for her phone on the nightstand and saw a rose which was resting beside it.

 _A rose?_

She took it in her fingers, marveling the soft petals, wondering what it was doing there. However, a smile had made it's way on her face. She stood up from the bed, really touched by the notion because she knew it was Drew.

Just then, she heard faint noises of the crockery.

 _Looks like he's in the kitchen._

She delicately put the flower back on it's place and left the bedroom. She made the beeline for the kitchen. She was just a few feet away from the kitchen, though and she could smell the breakfast. She smiled and entered the kitchen as she greeted,

"Good morning."

Drew turned around and teased her smugly, "So the Snorlax finally decided to wake up, huh?"

"Drew.." she glared at him and then shook her head. "Whatever. Let me help you with this," she offered, coming forward.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Drew politely refused. "Breakfast will be ready in..10 minutes probably, in the meanwhile, you can go take a shower and change," he suggested.

"Okay. I'll try to be quick," she shrugged before smiling and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

She could tell that the breakfast was delicious just by the smell. She got out of the room and reached the dining table. Breakfast was all set but Drew was nowhere to be found.

"Drew?" she called, craning her neck to look in the kitchen.

No answer.

She noticed a rose on the table as well. "What's with the roses?" May wondered to herself as she turned around to look for him and he was standing right there with a lazy grin.

She shrieked in surprise and stumbled backwards, "Don't scare me like that, Drew!"

"So you found the rose, I see," he mused, leaning on the wall.

She looked at the rose in her hands, "I found one on the nightstand as well. Why are you leaving roses everywhere?"

"You don't remember, do you?" he shook his head and sighed. "I should have known that."

"Remember what?" she raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Today's July 10th, May!" Drew tried to remind her. "Does that ring the bell?"

"July 10th," she pondered. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she slapped her forehead, "Shit, I forgot. Today's the anniversary of when we first met, right?"

"About time you remember," Drew rolled his eyes.

"Jeez. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot," she said, overwhelmed with emotions. "And then these roses…."

Drew smiled and walked closer to her, he was about to say something but May stepped forward and embraced him.

"Oh Drew!" She mumbled in the crook of his neck, "This is the first time we'll be celebrating this anniversary after our wedding, I can't believe we've come this far."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I know right? Well, how about we have some nice breakfast that I just made?"

She was quick to pull back, "Oops, I forgot the breakfast."

She reached the table in a quick stride and pulled a chair for herself. She moved her head sideways to look at him, as she ate the pancake.

"Why are you standing there? Come join me," she said as she motioned her free hand towards the food.

"Actually, I'm not sure if I'll even get something to eat," he said doubtfully as he watched her devour the breakfast.

* * *

 **I posted this drabble on tumblr for today's theme: the road ahead. Happy Contestshipping Day!**


End file.
